


The man he was born to be

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [38]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/">fic-promptly comm</a>: <em>Author's choice, author's choice, Big Shoes</em>. Set toward the end of <em>2.01 Reconstruction</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man he was born to be

Jake's stepped into his father's shoes once already. Dad's death was still raw, then, and it was a matter of instinct and survival, of necessity: who else was there to shoulder the responsibility and keep the town safe? 

Now, he realizes, Beck is asking him to step into his father's shoes a second time: to be the one who keeps a cool head when all around are losing theirs. The irony isn't lost on him; if Dad could see him, he'd be chuckling, too. 

They're big shoes to fill, but Dad would expect him to try—and expect him to succeed.


End file.
